


Bobby Keller

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Two Coreys [23]
Category: Dream a Little Dream (1989)
Genre: Character Study, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, High School, Inspiration, Male-Female Friendship, Poetry, Romance, Slice of Life, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: A poem about Bobby Keller (from Dream a Little Dream)..
Relationships: Lainie Diamond/Bobby Keller
Series: The Two Coreys [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4617
Comments: 2





	Bobby Keller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Artisan Entertainment own the film Dream a Little Dream. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Bobby Keller**

I like Bobby Keller, as he’s hot.  
Those other guys are certainly not.  
He is cool right from the start.  
He is a teenage Braveheart.

* * *

He’s willing to try new things.  
He gives new stuff a whirl.  
He’s a ladies’ man also  
when it comes to the girls!

* * *

He is quite a Don Juan.  
And he moves very well on the football field.  
When Lainie Diamond broke up with her boyfriend Joel  
at the Saturday night dance,  
her fate with Bobby was sealed.

* * *

Lainie had a calling.  
She loved to leap and prance.  
When Bobby found her in the gym one day,  
he smiled as she practiced her dance.

* * *

When she became Bobby’s girlfriend,  
She felt it was like a song.  
She believed that Bobby was the boy for her.  
She just hadn’t seen it all along.

* * *

Bobby watched Lainie with a smile as she danced in the gym.  
He knew it had all came down to this.  
He also believed only one thing.  
She, of course, was now his.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
